


Aftermath

by shepweirfan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepweirfan/pseuds/shepweirfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi is trying to deal with the aftermath of Galaxia's attack on Earth... on her friends.  Everyone seems to have moved on but she hasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Tsukino Usagi took a deep breath as she stepped out the front door. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and she wanted to spend the day with her boyfriend. She paused a moment, gasping, when a memory flashed before her eyes. A memory she was trying hard to forget.

Even though they defeated Chaos and saved Galaxia, Usagi was still trying to shake the memories and the heartache of losing her dear friends for even only mere hours. It had felt like a lifetime to her. Usagi was trying hard to be strong because that's what they all expected. She was the Moon Princess, she was the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo, and she was Sailor Moon. 

Right now she didn’t even feel like Usagi. She was just a fighter for love and justice but she hoped to be able to put that aside and become human again if only to get herself through high school without failing. "Mou, baka-Usagi, why are just standing there?"

She turned to see Shingo behind her and put on her cheerful persona. "Just enjoying the fresh air!"

"I don't know who you are, but you can't be my sister. Not when you're this hyper at nine in the morning!"

Usagi glared at him but instead of taking the bait she shook her head and walked away. She was half tempted to see the look on his face but decided against it and went to meet Mamoru. She arrived at their park bench a bit surprised that she made it there before him. Briefly it made her heart stop. He was okay, right? He had to be!

"Usako!"

Usagi took a deep breath in relief and turned to face him. "Ohayo, Mamo-chan!" she said with a smile.

Mamoru returned the smile, pulling her into a hug. "How are you doing today?"

It wasn't a surprising question. She knew he was worried about her, he told her as much. Mamoru was the only one who seemed to pick up on the fact that Usagi wasn't fully recovered from everything emotionally despite that it was almost a month later. Usagi held onto him tightly. "Same," she admitted. 

"The dreams?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you won't talk about what happened?" he asked. "It could help you heal."

She shook her head. "I don't know. I have tried to bring it up before, but everyone seems more interested in keeping it in the past."

"Usako, I don't want to keep talking about it either, but I think you need to so we can stop talking about it," Mamoru said, pulling her to the bench.

She sat down as she thought about what he said. "I understand. I can... I'll tell you, but not here."

"We'll go to my apartment," Mamoru told her.

******

Luna was looking all over for Usagi. Even though the enemy was gone they still decided to meet once a month and train. She knew her charge had matured much since the day Luna gave her the brooch, but sometimes she was still a bit lazy and forgetful.

Realizing she may already be at the Shrine, Luna made her way there. Everyone, including the outer Senshi were there, which surprised her because they had gone out of town after the events with Sailor Galaxia. 

"Luna!" Ami said. "Have you heard from Usagi-chan? We can't reach her on her communicator."

She shook her head. "No, I haven't. I was gone before she woke up so I never even spoke with her this morning."

"Have you checked with Mamoru-san?" Minako asked. 

"I was going to but thought she might be here already."

Rei sighed. "Well she isn't. I'm not surprised really. She probably forgot."

"Don't be so rude," Haruka said to Rei, glaring. "She's been through a lot and your attitude isn't going to help anything."

"My attitude! There's nothing wrong with having a responsible Senshi and Princess! I'm so sick of everyone just letting it go! She has to be more responsible!"

Setsuna silenced both Senshi with a glare of her own. "Have none of you talked to her about what happened?"

“She said she was fine,” Minako replied. 

Ami nodded. “Usagi-chan did bring it up a few times but she didn’t seem particularly upset about it anymore.”

“Well,” Makoto said after a few minutes. “Rei-chan did seem to cut her off every time she brought it up.”

Rei sighed. “So I didn’t want to talk about it, it was over and done with, we survived. We survived because of Usagi so I don’t know what she has to be so adamant to talk about it.”

Michiru spoke up this time. “Rei-chan, it’s okay to be scared by what we all experienced and it’s understandable you don’t want to talk about it, but Usagi-chan needs to sort through her feelings too.”

“We should have asked her,” Makoto said shaking her head. “She just seemed so happy that Mamoru-san was back that I didn’t want to bring up what happened especially after hearing what the Starlights had to say.”

Rei’s phone rang and gratefully got up to answer it. Luna padded over to hear the conversation having a feeling it had to do with Usagi. She was right. “How’s she doing? Okay, I’ll let everyone know.”

“Rei-chan?” Luna asked.

“Mamoru-san said Usagi is with him right now and won’t be coming over. She told him what happened, things that even the Starlights didn’t know about.”  
Ami frowned, looking at the floor. “Usagi-chan. Is she okay?”

Rei nodded. “Exhausted emotionally, but he said she’ll be fine. She decided to tell him because she’s been having nightmares and they both thought it would help. He’s invited us over for tea later this afternoon.”

The others were quiet as they all thought about Usagi and what she had gone through facing Galaxia and Chaos alone. They all wondered what else she had to endure that the Starlights didn’t know about.

******

Mamoru placed a wet cloth on Usagi’s forehead as she slept. His heart ached for what she had gone through. Not just the final fight but thinking that he was ignoring her for three months. She even admitted she never told the others. Usagi told him it was because it would make it all too real if she had.

“Mamo-chan,” she murmured, eyes opening. 

“I’m right here, Usako. Are you okay?”

She nodded. “Just tired and I have a small headache.”

“That’s to be expected.” He was interrupted by small noise coming from Usagi’s stomach and laughed. “I’m guessing you’re hungry too."

Usagi smiled. “I guess so.”

“Are you feeling well enough to eat at the table or shall I bring it in here?”

Usagi was thoughtful before responding. “I’ll eat out there,” she replied. “I’m just going to freshen up a little.”

Mamoru nodded and as he got up to leave she grabbed his hand. “Usako?”

“Arigatou, Mamo-chan,” she said, giving him a kiss.

******

Usagi splashed some cold water on her face then glanced up in the mirror. She felt much better than she had 24 hours ago. The feeling of impending doom was no longer settled in her stomach. She knew it was still going to take some time to get through everything, but she had Mamoru there to help her.

She heard a knock at the door and took a deep breath. Mamoru mentioned he invited the others over and while she didn’t have to tell them everything herself, he felt they should know. Usagi told him that she would do it herself.

When she arrived in the living area everyone was there to give her a hug. She smiled at each of them. “I’m okay, really. Lets have some tea first, ne?”

She could feel their eyes on her as she drank her tea and ate a sandwich. It was starting to get a little uncomfortable and she almost got up and ran out of the apartment. Mamoru must have noticed this and placed a hand on her shoulder. She nodded, smiling to assure him she wasn’t going anywhere.

Usagi finally got to her feet when she was ready and soon began to tell them about everything from the moment the Inner Senshi lost their Star Seeds. It was a bit easier for her to tell them what happened after speaking to Mamoru first but it was still draining. Then of course she got to the part where Haruka and Michiru pretended to join Galaxia and you could almost feel the heat and electricity coming from Rei and Makoto. Usagi gave them a look and they calmed down enough to let her continue.

Once she did finish she took several deep breaths then looked at each one of her friends. Before Usagi could say another word all four of them were kneeling in front of her. “Usagi,” Rei said, “I know I was the person most vocal against you being the Princess, but I know now why you are.”

Makoto nodded. “Your compassion and heart is what makes you worthy of the title and the Ginzuishou.”

“I know I was just acting the part of the Princess when we first met,” Minako added, “but it’s not an act for you and it shows.”

Ami smiled. “I agree with everything that’s been said, Usagi-chan, and I want to add that I am very proud of the way you dealt with all that happened especially when we couldn’t be there for you.”

“Oh, but Ami-chan, you were! You all were. I couldn’t have done any of it without the strength of your hope and love. That is something that I will treasure forever.”


End file.
